


Unharmed

by BulimicSpacePug



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Masturbation, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9356000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulimicSpacePug/pseuds/BulimicSpacePug
Summary: She's unchanged in his mind, unharmed.





	

She’s unchanged in his mind, unharmed, her hair in a single white braid. They’re in an alley, huddled together against the cold, their lips pressed against each other’s. Vi's MIA; Ajuna's nowhere to be found. Ekko doesn't care. He slides a hand down Jinx’s shorts and she mewls against him, loud and desperate and needy, and then she pulls away, panting and whimpering like a kitten, a thin sliver of saliva arching between her lips and Ekko’s. 

“Ekko,” she breathes. She’s writhing under his touch, and her nails are digging into his shoulders. “E-Ekko…”

And then he comes, shuddering in the dark of his empty room, and he’s alone once more.


End file.
